1. Field of the invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
2. Description of related art
TW patent number M429188 issued to HSU, SHUO HSIU on May 11, 2012 discloses an electrical connector assembly. The electrical connector assembly comprises a first electrical connector soldered on a CPU and a second electrical connector soldered on an FPC. The first electrical connector comprises a first insulating housing and a plurality of first contacts received in the first insulating housing. The second electrical connector comprises a second insulating housing and a plurality of second contacts received in the second insulating housing. The first contacts are pin contacts while the second contacts comprise contacting arms for inserted by the pin contacts so as to establish an electrical connection between the CPU and the FPC.
However, as the pin contacts are directly soldered on the CPU, on one hand, it is difficult to remove and change the first electrical connector when the pin contacts are damaged. On the other hand, as a soldering surface of the pin contact is very small, the soldering force is not enough and easy to be destroyed so that the electrical connection therebetween is unreliable.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector assembly is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.